Red Toaster
by butterisbetter
Summary: A red toaster in sea of chrome catches Elphaba's eye and brings Elphaba and Fiyero together. Pure Fiyeraba fluff Oneshot


**Disclaimer: Wicked is not mine.**

**A/N—Fiyeraba? I think so! In this story, Fiyero and Elphaba have a somewhat normal relationship, with actual dating and **_**time**_**. It's just some fun Fiyeraba fluff!**

Elphaba wrinkled her nose as they walked through the department store. Fiyero had his arm draped around her shoulders and a goofy smile painted on his face. He was watching Elphaba's reactions closely. It had taken him and Galinda days to convince Elphaba to come to the mall, and now that she was finally here, Fiyero had to relish every moment of uncomfortable Elphaba that he could.

Fiyero stopped to look at a kitchen appliance, wondering at its usage. Elphaba tapped her foot, anxious to meet Galinda and get this ridiculous shopping trip over with. Soon something caught her eye, though, and she wiggled out of Fiyero's grasp. When he had finished investigating what turned out to be a potato masher, he found his Elphaba by the toasters, of all things.

Closed in by a myriad of chrome toasters, Elphaba was holding a box and had a strange smile painted on her face. She was reading the box like it came from the Unnamed God himself. Fiyero walked up behind her, curious as ever.

"What is it, Fae?" he asked, wrapping his arms around her from behind and looking over her shoulder. A toaster. She was holding a toaster.

"I like it," she said simply. She set it down again, ready to move on. She sent a sideways glance at Fiyero, wondering if he would pick up on _why_ she liked that particular toaster.

"It's red," he commented, picking up the box that Elphaba had set down.

"Yes," was all she said.

"I like it too," he said finally. It was the only red toaster, surrounded by dozens of regular chrome toasters. It stood out; it had character and personality. It was different. Just like Elphaba. "We should get it," he said finally.

"No! Why would we do that?" she asked, incredulous that he would want to buy a toaster. They didn't even live together! How does a couple share a toaster?

"Why not?"

"Where would we keep it?"

"Good point," he allowed. She smirked at him and grabbed his hand, pulling him away. He pulled her back to him, wrapping her in a tight hug. "When we get married," he whispered, "this is the first thing we buy for our house."

She grinned at him, her eyes pricking with tears. That was the first time he had ever mentioned their future in such terms, and Elphaba was more overjoyed than she would ever admit to being. She nodded, answering his unspoken question about their future. He grinned and kissed her with so much passion that Elphaba found herself breathless. She blushed as a store attendant asked if they needed any help. Grinning, Fiyero led Elphaba deeper into the mall to meet Galinda.

Happily for Galinda, Fiyero was able to convince Elphaba to come to the mall somewhat regularly after that. Every time they would pass the toaster, they would stop and promise that it was the first thing they would buy for their new life together.

Soon, it became a tradition to pass the toaster every time they were in the mall. One time, the toaster had not been in its usual spot and Elphaba looked frantic, cursing that they didn't just buy it when they had the chance. They could have stowed it away! But luckily the toaster had just been moved to a different spot. Elphaba breathed a sigh of relief, and later that week, unbeknownst to Elphaba, Fiyero purchased the little red toaster that was so different from the other toasters.

Whenever Elphaba and Fiyero would talk about their future, they would segway into it by bringing up the red toaster. It was a bridge for them to talk of things that they normally would be too shy to bring up with each other. But having something solid to talk about served as a jumping board for more intense and hypothetical conversations.

Nearly a year after first spotting the red toaster, Elphaba was sure that Fiyero was going to break up with her. He had been so distant recently, and every time Elphaba tried to bring it up, he would mumble some excuse and avoid the topic. He was aloof and moody, and every time they were together, Elphaba could sense his mind was somewhere else. She suspected another girl, but she wouldn't dare accuse him of anything. No, better to hear it from his own lips.

"Fiyero, whatever it is, just tell me! I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself! I just need to know where you are in this relationship. Do you still love me?"

"Of course! Fae, I'll always love you."

"Then why do I never see you anymore?"

"I've been…busy," he dodged, trying to look innocent.

Elphaba had tears in her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. So that was it. They were over. He had been busy, and they were over. She was crying, and they were over.

"Well," she said, using all of the composure that she had left, "you don't have to worry about me anymore."

"Fae!" he said, shocked. He tried to keep her with him, tried to grab her hand, but she was already moving away from him. She broke into a run, heading to her dorm room. "Elphaba!"

She fell onto her bed in a huff, surprising the napping Galinda. "What's wrong?" Galinda asked, moving over to Elphaba's bed and stroking the ebony hair.

Elphaba didn't answer, and Galinda didn't ask again, figuring it had something to do with Fiyero. When Elphaba still hadn't moved by dinner, Galinda began to get even more worried. She trudged downstairs, wondering what she could do to help her roommate. She would start by raiding the dining room, grabbing any sort of junk food she could…

Galinda was contemplating all of the food she was going to grab when she ran smack into Fiyero. She apologized and started to move away, angry with him on behalf of her best friend. He stopped her, and the look of pained torture on his face kept her from leaving him.

"What do _you_ want?" Galinda asked, crossing her arms and arching her eyebrow. Fiyero had to smile a little; Elphaba had been rubbing off on the blond girl.

"Will you do me a favor?"

Galinda carried the strange package up to her room, curious what Fiyero could have given Elphaba that would be so bulky. This surely wouldn't get him in Elphaba's good graces. She pushed the door open with her foot and carried the package to Elphaba's bed.

"Elphie?" The green girl just moaned, turning over and pulling the covers more over her head. "I brought you some food," Galinda tried.

"Not hungry," Elphaba mumbled, her voice muffled by the cover.

"Okay…Now, Elphie, I know you don't want to talk about him—" Elphaba snorted at this "—but I ran into him. He looks awful, Elphie. And he sent you something. It's by your bed."

"What is it?"

"I don't know. It's wrapped. It sure is bulky enough. I don't know what he was thinking. If I were trying to get you to forgive me, I would've sent a ring."

Elphaba moaned. "Just get rid of it."

"Don't you want to at least see what it is?"

"No. There is nothing that he could give me that would make me believe he still loved me. He's been _avoiding_ me, Galinda!"

Galinda nodded knowingly. "I know how that is," she murmured. "Well," she said, perking up. "Can't I at least open it? I'm so curious!"

"Fine," Elphaba said, only wanting Galinda to leave her alone.

Galinda rushed over to the package, her curiosity getting the best of her. She ripped at the wrapping, growing more confused as she revealed more of what was inside. When it was all uncovered, Galinda merely picked it up and looked at it curiously.

"A toaster?" she asked, incredulous, forgetting that Elphaba didn't want to know what it was.

"What?" Elphaba said suddenly, sitting up in bed.

"He sent you…a toaster?"

Galinda looked at her roommate, shocked to find the green girl sporting a huge smile. Elphaba clambered out of bed and knelt by Galinda, reaching for the red toaster. She noticed a note taped to the side and pulled it off gingerly.

_My dearest Fae:_

_I am so sorry for how distant I've been lately. I hope that this toaster explains why, but if not, just know that my distance was all about you. I wanted to make sure that everything was perfect. I love you, Elphaba. Please forgive me._

By the time Elphaba had finished the letter, Galinda was shaking her head, her mouth in a firm line. Her arms were crossed, and her brows were knitted.

"I don't get it! I just don't get it! That stupid, silly, _ridiculous_ boy! What was he thinking? A toaster? I can't believe it! I'm going to go back and give him a piece of my mind, that's what I'll do! How dare he use me to carry this hideodious gift to you! And he meant it as an apology too! I don't get it!" Galinda huffed angrily.

Elphaba could only smile. She laid a reassuring hand on her roommate's arm, amazed at the blond's unusual emotions. Galinda was _never_ angry. Elphaba feared that the world would spin backwards on its axis.

"Why couldn't he just propose? That's the perfect way to get a girl back!" Galinda seethed, ready to go give Fiyero a piece of her mind.

"He just did," Elphaba said simply, holding up the toaster.

Galinda stopped angrily pulling her boots on and stared at her roommate. Clearly Elphaba had gone off the deep end. "Huh?" Galinda breathed, her mouth open.

"I have to go!"

Elphaba ran across the campus, breathing heavily when she finally reached Fiyero's dorm room. She knocked once, that was all that was needed before Fiyero threw the door open. He looked terrible, his hair disheveled and his face gaunt and tired. But for Elphaba, it was the sweetest sight of all. She wrapped him in a hug, pulling away long enough to kiss him firmly on the mouth.

He was surprised at first, but he quickly caught up and pulled her closer, held her tighter. He pulled her into his room, kicking the door shut after them.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Elphaba kept saying over and over, between kisses.

"Don't you wanna see the ring first?" Fiyero joked.

Elphaba's eyes grew wide. "There's a ring?"

Fiyero chuckled. "Of course there's a ring! Did you think I would really only give you a toaster when I proposed?"

Elphaba blushed, not admitting that to her, the toaster would have been perfectly fine. But when he placed the ring on her finger, Elphaba suddenly realized that Fiyero was right. A toaster, even a red one, couldn't compare to the finality of a ring on her finger. She beamed at Fiyero, pulling him into a fierce hug.

"I love you, my Fae. Always."

"I love you too." He kissed her passionately, holding her close to him. She would never leave his arms again if he had anything to say about it.


End file.
